


Le Dark Memer

by memer



Series: the brony yukio saga [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, Demon Yukio, Gen, Post-Anime, brony yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peek into Yukio's secret life as a brony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Dark Memer

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i... love demon yukio and i love reading (serious) fics about him being a demon n shit and so brony yukio in these is also demon yukio even if it has nothing to do with the """"""plot"""""" of the thing. and i tag it. im so

It was late at a night, and Yukio Okumura was walking the icy streets.

It was a normal thing for him, to prowl along the dimly lit roads of high-crime neighborhoods, peering into narrow alleyways with his catlike eyes to see if they were there - the fedora dealer.

Finally, he saw a figure leaning against one wall of a particularily stinky alley. It was a thin, ragged-looking man, shivering in the cold, carrying a suspicious lumpy bag, with tattoos of brightly colored cartoon ponies adorning his right arm, and artistic depictions of Doritos, Mountain Dew, and guns in a sleeve on his left. He looked up when Yukio approached, and greeted him with a shaky tough-guy voice. "F-finally here, aren't ya.... How're ya d-doin'?"

"I'm not here to engage in petty chitchat," Yukio said, baring his sharp teeth in a snarl. He held out a 200000 yen bill. "Just give it to me."

The man avoided Yukio's menacing glare, ducking his head and taking the money. He dug around in his bag for a few seconds, then fished out a light blue fedora with a rainbow band and cartoony wings. "Here 't is. Ultra rare, ya know. Only one o' ten produc'd in the whole world."

Yukio snatched the fedora out of the fedora dealer's vibrating red hands, grinning like a shark. "Good," he said softly, then left in the blink of an eye.

 

* * *

 

 

He tried to open and shut the door of the dorm quietly, but heard the stirring of his brother nonetheless. He stopped, putting his new fedora out of sight, and remaining perfectly still, like a startled rabbit.

"Yukio?" Rin groaned, lifting his head. "What're... what're ya doing up so late?" He glanced at the clock: 3:17 A.M.

"Ah..." Yukio tried to put on his most trustworthy face and tone. "Woke up in the middle of the night, and I went down and grabbed a snack."

Rin seemed to ponder this for a moment, then rested his head down again. "Whatever," he grumbled into his pillow. He was not entirely convinced, but he was too tired to deal right now.

Yukio took this as an all-clear, and so proceeded to change his clothes so he could get into bed and sleep.

 

* * *

 

The first day Yukio wore the fedora, he received a stare from every female he saw. ( _and every male in his class, but he disregarded that_ ) He was proud of this.

When he got home from work, around 2:30 A.M., he decided to make a facebook status about it in the group he was in. He was exhausted from his work, but was so proud of himself from seducing so many females that he couldn't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> also im coming out as a fedora (:


End file.
